Almost Paradise
by littlebit88
Summary: Find out what's going on in the vampire world... I don't own twilight and I don't own the song almost paradise this fic is for entertainment purposes only... Rated M  for bad language... Vampire and werewolves are in this fic... This is my first fic!


I own nothing... Not Twilight or the song Almost Paradise... This fic is for entertainment purposes ONLY! :)

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men. 'Cuz each time I got close, They'd fall apart again… I feared my heart would beat in secrecy, I faced the nights alone. Oh, how could I have known?, That all my life I only needed you…._

Bella sits in her chair by her computer, and taps a pencil on her science book. She must have tapped it forever. Well maybe not forever, at least for a hour. She was thinking about Emmett and Edward.

"_You have to talk to Edward, tell him the truth. That you have been fooling around with Emmett…" - _Bella's subconscious mind was in overdrive. She knew she couldn't keep this going on.

When she heard a strong thump, on her bedroom floor and two strong arms wrapping around her waist. She gets up and turns around to meet her grinning love, Emmett McCarty Cullen.

"Hey baby." Emmett said then leaned down at kissed his girlfriend's soft warm lips.

"Hey sweet thing, Emmett we need to tell them, Rosalie, Edward and the rest of the family."

"Are you ready love?"

"I guess so… Let me write a note to Charlie."

_Dad-_

_I am going over to the Cullen's I'll be back soon._

_Love-_

_Bella_

She jumps on Emmett's back, and he runs all the way to the Cullen's.

_Whoa-oa, Almost ParadiseWe're knocking on heaven's doorAlmost ParadiseHow could we ask for more?I swear that I can see forever in your eyes, Paradise_"Seems Em, everyone is out here…" They reach the stairs where Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice are there. No Rosalie and Edward.

"Hey Em, Hey Bella…" said a very cheerful Alice.

"Hey guys… we need a family meeting…" said Emmett.

"Okay, Emmett…" said a very confused Carlisle.

He went inside, followed by Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Bella.

"Why do you call this family meeting?"

"Well, Carlisle. Bella and I have been secretly having an affair, on Rosalie and Edward."

"Okay I see, you know Emmett I don't condone the behavior. But we will let it slide only one time, you seem happy together. The happiest in a long time." said Carlisle.

"We understand… and yes I am very happy with…"

We were rudely interrupted by Rosalie and Edward and they were furious.

"Bella, I'd advise you get off my husbands lap… whore." fumed a very pissed off woman.

"YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK ROSALIE, DON'T CALL BELLA A WHORE!"

"Emmett please get your hands of my girlfriend."

"Wait Bella and Emmett, we have a confession, we have been cheating on you two, Emmett for you about 50+ years, and Bella ever since we started to date. Rosalie is my heart, she's my mate."

"Why are you here Bella?"

"Well for starters, Emmett and I have been cheating on you too as well, I know I wasn't happy with you Edward. So maybe I will leave." I turn to leave, when I was stopped with a slap… the bitch named Rosalie did it.

"Don't go anywhere Bella… Stay…" said Emmett.

"Okay…"

"Wait I got to tell you something Bella, I was never going to make you immortal, I was going to kill you." said Edward

"And that won't ever happen Eddie, you will NEVER touch my mate EVER again…"

With that Bella and Emmett left…

"Well I am going with Bella and Emmett." said Alice.

"Wait Alice I am coming with you…" growled Jasper before saying. "I can't believe you two… I know what Emmett and Bella did was wrong, but 50+ years."

"Well as long as everyone is leaving we will be going too." said Esme.

At Bella's house… Bella POV

"I can't believe they did this to you Emmett. Well we did the same thing…" Bella shrugged.

When we looked outside, we seen Carlisle's Mercedes, Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep, which Jasper is driving.

My dad was still at work…

_Ding-Dong _

"You ready sweetheart… I will be changing you." breathed out Emmett.

"You can't here, the treaty…" said Bella

"Don't worry, we are doing it somewhere else."

"Hey guys come in" answered Bella. "Take a seat in the living room."

They all shuffled into the living room.

"Well I will be changing Bella, we got to go somewhere else to do this… how about Volterra?"

"I agreed to that, just not Volterra."

"Well… are ya'll coming with us?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah we are…" answered Carlisle… grabbing a hold of Esme's hand.

"Alice, Jasper?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"We are not coming back to Forks, we are going to ask Aro if we can join the guard." said Emmett.

"We are all too, I don't care if I ever see Rosalie or Edward again" said Alice.

"Well, we are leaving in two hours… it will give ya'll time to pack." said Emmett.

"Babe?" questioned Emmett.

"Yes, I gotta write a letter to Charlie…"

_Dad-_

_I am leaving Forks, I can't stand to live here anymore. Edward and I broke up. Please don't look for me. I love you dad, you are the best father in the world. But this has to be done… The Cullen's will be with me… Carlisle Esme Jasper Alice and Emmett. Rosalie and Edward are not He has been cheating on me with Rosalie… they are not related. Carlisle and Esme adopted them as well a Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. _

_I know that this letter is going to shock you… but tell Jacob I love him and he was my best friend and I'll miss him, Tell mom that I love her and last tell the La push boys I will miss them._

_Love you and Miss you_

_Bella_

I cried writing this… Emmett was gone for twenty minutes, about as long as it took me to write this letter. I didn't hear him return because when I was writing I cried… and then when I was finished I felt two strong arms circle me and he just held me. I turned to look him straight in the eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I wrote the letter and it was so hard because I love him Emmett I will miss him."

"I know baby, are you ready?"

"I haven't even start packing."

"Well we better get going, the family will be coming in thirty minutes."

We walk up the stairs, and reach my room. It took us twenty minutes to pack all my stuff. My clothes, laptop, cell phone and toiletries.

"Well we have ten minutes to just chill." I said.

10 minutes later

"Ya'll ready?" asked Alice.

"Yup we are…" I answered.

"Okay lets roll…" said Carlisle.

That made us all laugh…

"So Em how did Rosalie and Edward take it?"

"I don't know, they weren't there, they only left a note."

He hands me over the note…

_Guys-_

_We are leaving… Edward will be going to his original name… Edward Anthony Masen. _

_-Rosalie & Edward._

"Well that was short and sweet, wait aren't you married to Rosalie?"

"No we were never married. It was a cover, I would never agree to marry that bitch…"

"Enough said…"

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find, I'd almost given up, You must've read my mind, And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day, They're finally comin' true, I'll share them all with you…'Now we hold the future in our hands…_

We arrive at the airport, it was fast… we got there in fifteen minutes. Oh that's right you are riding with my vampire boyfriend.

We rush to the ticket counter… Carlisle brought the tickets.

"_Yes we would like six first class tickets to Volterra Italy."_

"_One way or Round Trip?"_

"_One way."_

We finally got to the gates… with only three minutes to spare… we get on and we sit… they have wider seats in first class so Emmett and I could share a whole seat. We snuggle into the seat. We looked like a married couple on their honeymoon. It was a long plane ride.

Once we get off, we are greeted by what I assume was one of the Volturi guards. I think his name is Felix. I remember him from one time I went and rescued Edward from the Volturi. Felix didn't say much, just hi.

We get to the castle, and were taken right away to the throne room.

"Hello Carlisle… how are you doing?"

"I am doing well Aro, we have a couple questions for you… okay?"

"Go on…"

"We would like to join you… Bella wants to be changed and she will also be joining if its alright for us too…"

"Certainly Carlisle, you can all join… Where are Rosalie and Edward and who will be changing Bella?"

"I will be Aro, she is my mate … I never was Rosalie's mate…" said Emmett.

"Splendid… When are you going to change her Emmett…?"

"As soon as possible, maybe today, if that's alright with you and your brothers?"

Aro asked Caius and Marcus, Marcus looked bored and Caius looked angry… he always does….

"Yes Emmett, today is fine."

"Demetri?"

"Yes master?"

"Show the Cullen's to their temporary room."

"Certainly master."

_Whoa-oa…Almost Paradise…We're knocking on heaven's doorAlmost ParadiseHow could we ask for more?I swear that I can see forever in your eyesParadise…_

I get to Emmett's and my room, I showered and shaved. Put on a sundress and laid on the bed…

"You ready honey?" asked Emmett.

"Yes…" and I feel his razor like teeth biting me… I winced in pain, damn it's burning and hot, I remember talking to Carlisle and he told me screaming won't help.

"Bella I will be right here."

_And in your arms salvation's not so far awayWe're getting closer, closer every day…_

Emmett POV

3 days later…

Carlisle and Jasper walk into Bella and my room, I was nervous…

"Carlisle did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't Emmett… Listen to her heart, it's almost over…"

It was only twenty three minutes and my baby opened her eyes… She looked up at me and smiled.

"Bella you look so gorgeous…"

"Let me see…" I walk over to the bathroom… I didn't recognize myself at first… then I examined myself. Same as when I was human but the eye color.

_Whoa-oa…Almost Paradise…We're knocking on heaven's doorAlmost ParadiseHow could we ask for more?I swear that I can see forever in your eyesParadise_

73 years later…

Bella POV

I am now Isabella Marie McCarty Cullen, I married Emmett five years after we moved to Volterra, Charlie came to the wedding and a few days later, he was turned, he ask to be. We haven't seen Rosalie or Edward, in 73 years. Until one day 6 months ago.…

"Isabella and Emmett come to the throne room"

We walk into the throne room hand in hand.

"Yes master?"

"We have visitors" said Aro.

"Who master?"

"Rosalie and Edward… Demetri go get them."

"Yes Master…"

In comes waltzing in Rosalie and Edward. They still had golden eyes. They looked shocked to see me, then the rest of the Cullen's come in they have red eyes as well as myself and Emmett.

"You feed from humans guys?"

"Yes."

"Well I have a question for Aro?"

"Yes Rosalie?"

"Can we join you?" asked Rosalie.

Thinking to herself _Maybe I can get Emmett back…_

"I got to ask Isabella and Emmett."

Aro talked to them.

"Well I guess you two can join."

"Wait Rosalie, I know your intentions, Edward you will never get me back and dear Rosalie you will never get Emmett back, we have been married 68 years, and no one I mean know one will break us apart. Right Emmett?"

"Yeah, you are so right…beautiful."

Dad walked in a couple minutes after Rosalie and Edward arrived.

Oh boy it was funny when Edward turned around and gasped, he didn't know who dad was when dad walked in the throne room.

"Well hello Edward… Remember me?"

"Yes I do, you are Bella's dad. I didn't know you were a vampire."

"Yes I am, but you broke my daughters heart and I am still angry at you and Rosalie for doing that… Bella met Emmett and they are the perfect couple, more perfect than you… when you were dating my daughter."

"Sorry Charlie…" Edward and Rosalie said at the same time.

35 yrs later

Dad finally met his mate her name is Vanessa. They got married a year later after Charlie joined the Volturi.

Rosalie and Edward got married… so we don't have too deal with them trying to break Emmett and me up. Oh I have 4 powers, I can read peoples minds, see the future, I can control emotions and I have telepathy I can go invisible….

We have had wars with many other covens that started a newborn army. Emmett have had a very happy relationship, we have been married over one hundred years…. We adopted 4 kids… 2 boys and 2 girls Adrian Jasper, Alexander Emmett, Liliana Alice and McKenna Marie. They vampires too, Adrian is fifteen and is mated with Jane. Alexander is sixteen and mated with Chelsea. Liliana is eighteen and mated with Demetri, and McKenna is seventeen and mated with Felix.

Alexander and Chelsea were married, twenty years ago. Adrian and Jane are just dating.

Liliana and Demetri were married ten years ago and McKenna and Felix were married five years ago.

Alexander and Chelsea adopted two boys, Cameron Jacob and Joshua James. Liliana and Demetri adopted a girl Kaidryn Elizabeth and McKenna and Felix adopted three kids, two girls and a boy. Danielle Grace, Kenzi Nicole and Damian John, all of them are vampires.

Our lives are absolutely perfect…


End file.
